


Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

by narrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Asshole Niall, Bad Boy Niall, Ballet AU, Boarding School AU, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Rape, Only Minor, Prep School AU, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tattooed Niall, dance au, dom kink, eventually, if thats not your thing don't worry, larry - Freeform, lots of fluff, niall's really an ok dude, very minor!!, youll hate liam tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrylarry/pseuds/narrylarry
Summary: "your tattoos don't scare me," she said. "it's the look in your eyes.""what look?" he asked, almost defensively."like you want to give me the whole world," she shook her head. "like i could do no wrong. that's too much pressure and now i can't help but see you as another Jay Gatsby.""how so?" Niall asked."you've got this image of me. i'm not some sexy rocker chick that can give you a run for you money. no. i'm not like that at all. i like slow rock and i also have lots of feelings. i don't bite back because i want to, i bite because i have to, to survive this place. i'm softer than you think and i don't want you to get your hopes up because we'll both be equally as disappointed.""I'd never thought of it that way," Niall replied equally as soft. "i accept you for who you are, you know. i don't know you only because you won't let me."ora very self indulgent Boarding school au featuring coffee runs, ballet practices and a whole lot of shameless snogging





	1. Prologue: how it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall stares. they meet.

 

 

the cigarette in niall's mouth bobbed as he looked her up and down. she had the long legs that Niall wanted. the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she'd be his. there was no question about it. something about the way she straightened her skirt out so properly made him want to take it off of her.

She ignored Niall, turning away. her eye roll was enough to make Niall's blood burn a bit. louis punched Niall in the arm. "you've no chance."

"says you," Niall scoffed. he kept on watching her. she finally looked at him and narrowed her eyes in the curious way she always did. "she's something else."

"Niall you're just a emo kid, alright? no one listens to your rock shit and no one thinks your tattoos are intimidating. don't try to fool her with your stoic eyes and cocky smile. it won't work," louis shook his head. he nudged Niall towards their dorms. "let's go before she gets her mace out."

Niall attended Bridgemont preparatory school. it was a boarding school meant to enrich the mind and heal the soul. some were troubled and some were insanely brilliant. Niall happened to be a bit of both. Bridgemont enriched the mind by issuing creative ways to learn. Niall considered himself lucky to be there but he was far too hardened to admit that.

Niall however, didn't go to class. it was a simple fact. Niall was so beyond everyone in his grade that it was a bit sad and a waste of his time.

Niall was also the boy that every girl wanted. Niall didn't want them. he was a bit bothered by it, too. Niall wanted, Nora. the brunette with long legs and red lips. she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at people like she knew their darkest secret. Nora could snap Niall, he knew it, she knew it. her eyes tested Niall as they passed going down the hall. Niall let his eyes take down her body. Nora rolled her eyes.

Niall smirked. Louis, god love him was always there to snap him out of it. Zayn approached them looking equally as smug. "Eleanora's been talking about you."

"yeah?" Niall chuckled. they were barely out of the school and Niall had already pulled his cigarettes out.

"oh for fucks sake, Niall," Louis huffed. "for how smart you are, you'd think you'd give up those cancer sticks already. and Zayn don't boost his ego any more. he's already intolerable."

"well i thought i'd let you know," Zayn shrugged. "hey wanna come to ed's for a spliff tonight?"

"yeah sure," Louis agreed.

"wow," Niall rolled his eyes with a laugh. "you'll lecture me on cigarettes but you're all for hooka and shit."

"everyone needs a release, alright? at least mine won't kill me by the time i'm fifty," louis grumbled, pushing him half heartedly.

"besides, Lou just wants to go because Harry'll be there," Zayn smirked. "he's so smitten."

"i am not!" Louis shouted.

Louis was so small that he needed to make up for it by yelling and angrily pushing Niall and zayn around. it was alright, through because Louis had the mouth and the strength to keep up with them.

later that evening after dinner in the dining hall, Niall and his friends crammed into the bathroom in Ed's room and lit up. Ed was sure to stuff the vent and open a window making sure their cover wasn't blown.

A knock on the door made the boys all freeze. they were talking loud and being proper dicks to each other. everyone turned to Niall. he sighed.

"mates... come on. ed it's your room," Niall argued.

"yes but you're the smooth talker here," ed told him, standing up. he opened the door for Niall. "go get em."

Niall handed his joint over to Zayn and headed for the door. he sprayed himself with cologne and minty spray before pulling the door open. he was a bit shocked to see Nora standing before him with her two friends.

a smirk settled upon Niall's lips as he took in the sight of her. she'd changed into a pair of skinny jeans rather than the usual stuffy uniform they were required to wear. "well well well."

"wheres ed?" Nora asked, crossing her arms over her chest. she tried to look annoyed at Niall but he wasn't dumb.

"ed busy," Niall told her. he looked her friends up and down. "and the rooms too full."

"they aren't staying," she told Niall, straightening up. the girls were about to protest but Nora put her hand up silencing them both. "s'just me."

"rooms too full," he repeated, leaning against the doorframe. "besides, don't you have like cheerleading or summat."

"it's dance class and no we don't," she replied with a bite. "you're a moron. let us in."

"though i wish i could," he frowned with mock sympathy. "we've all pitched in ten pounds for tonight and letting a bunch of girls in would just ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?"

"I want to talk to Ed," Nora repeated.

"he's busy," Niall repeated in a chiding tone that made Nora want to pop him right in the nose.

Nora jaw clenched. she turned her head slightly to look at her friend. "go."

"Nora, you promised!" she one blonde whined like a petulant child.

"i said go," she repeated this time with more sternness. the two heaved out sighs and walked away.

Nora looked Niall up and down. he felt like she'd punch him for a moment. her eyes softened for a moment. "what's your problem with me, anyways?"

"you're too good," Niall answered almost instantly as if he'd rehearsed the line. "always on time to class. nose in a book. you're too pure."

"i hardly see that as a reason to hate me," Nora huffed.

"who said i hated you?" Niall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"you give me dirty looks on the daily and you won't let me in the damn room which isn't even yours if i might add."

Niall laughed, straightening up. "i don't give you dirty looks. i was checking you out. and ed told me not to let anyone in. s'nothing personal."

"oh," she replied almost dumbly. "well either way it's got to stop."

"and whys that?" Niall asked. he took the chance to look her up and down. "i just love to stare at you."

"i've a boyfriend," Nora told him. she looked away. "and he's really a jealous man."

"oh you're dating a man?" he asked rhetorically. "see i had no idea or else i wouldn't have looked at you. he got a name?"

"it's uh Harry!" she answered a little too eagerly.

"harry? styles?" Niall asked, looking more bemused than he should.

"yes, actually," she nodded. "we've been dating for two months. it's pretty serious."

"right," Niall laughed. "well i hate to break it to you but your boyfriend is extremely gay and sticking it in my best mate at least twice a week."

Nora blushed like mad. "just-just let me in and stop staring at me!" she shouted.

it was loud enough to pull Ed from the bathroom. he closed the door behind him and approached the two. "what's going on?"

"Niall is being a moron and won't let me in!" Eleanora shouted.

"mate," Ed chuckled. "stop harassing her."

"we were just having some fun," Niall shrugged. he sent Nora a wink. "i'll see you around hm, darling?"

"don't call me that," she bit out, eyes hardening. "i'm not your darling."

"no not yet," he smirked. "give harry my love, will ya?"

Nora rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Ed. "i need some help."

Niall returned to the bathroom, immediately taking the spliff from Zayn. he smirked. "Nora doesn't know what she's in for."

"don't be a dick to her, yeah?" harry chuckled. "she's a sweet girl. very tough on the outside but i promise she'll be the funniest girl you've ever met and i know you're looking for a shag but six months from now you'll be so in love with her you can hardly think straight."

Niall shrugged, leaning back against the sink. "maybe i wouldn't mind loving her a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo i hope you enjoyed this little tease :) this has become my baby & im very proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruises  
> the library  
> spin the bottle  
> fall formal??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo quick little thing. i just wanna say that after writing Nora as a character i'm very attached to her. hopefully you'll admire her strength & beauty but also be very critical of her stubbornness and her blatant disregard for people's feelings. I wrote her as a stem of me & hopefully you can see some of yourself in her. i hope you enjoy :)

 

 

 

Nora rubbed her sleepy eyes and rolled over. She nudged Harry with her toes and chuckled. "Wake up you big oaf."

"I'm still hungover," Harry mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Louis kept me up all night."

Nora hummed. "I love afternoon naps with my hazza."

Harry grinned sitting up. He kissed Nora on the head. "How was practice?"

Nora pulled up her t-shirt to show him a pair of bruised ribs. she chuckled a bit dryly. "Liam dropped me again."

"What a dick," Harry huffed. "What's gotten into him?"

"Well considering I turned him down last week and then he started tossing me about like a bloody rag doll, I'd say he's still a bit upset," Nora chuckled.

"Why'd you turn him down anyways?" Harry asked curiously. He twirled a curl around his fingers as Nora watched the tv in front of them.

"I don't like Liam like that," Nora shrugged.

"Is it because you like a certain blonde haired blue eyed arsehole?" Harry asked with amusement.

"I don't like Niall like that either," Eleanora chuckled. "Liam's too boyish."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know he's just very stuffy and traditional. He seems like the type to make me cook him dinner or suck his dick because I'm the girl and he's the boy," Nora replied with a shrug. "A misogynistic bloke whom I'd like nothing to do with."

"That's very true and very feminist of you," Harry chuckled. "D'you need anything for your poor little ribs?"

"No i'm alright," Nora sat up. "I'm gonna head to the library; see if i can get some studying done for the gov midterm."

"Have fun," Harry called after her. "I'm going to stay here and nap some more."

"Bye babes," Nora called over her shoulder. She sent him her award winning smile that could just about kill any boy.

Nora wrapped her sweater around her waist and shouldered her bookbag. She quite enjoyed staying at Bridgemont. She loved the learning and studying. It felt a little like she was grown up without actually being grown up.

Nora walked into the library with a coffee in her hand. She went to the back and found a copy of their government book and leaned against the bookcase. She flipped through the pages and chewed on her bottom lip. She debated on rewriting her notes or studying flash cards. See, it was a major decision.

A boy cleared his throat from behind her. Nora looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. She was met with Niall's piercing blue ones.

" _Wow_ ," Nora turned around properly. "Niall horan in a library? Never thought i'd see the day."

"You're funny," he took the book from her. "government, really?"

"There's a test tomorrow," she told him with an eye roll. "You'd know if you'd come to class every once in a while."

"I come to class enough to know this shit is easy," Niall chuckled, tossing it back on the bookshelf.

"Hardly," Nora rolled her eyes. "What do you even know? You sleep practically all day and if you're not sleeping you're getting high under the bleachers."

"You're attacking me right now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't," Niall took a step towards her. "I just came looking for the... literature book."

Niall's warm breath fanned over her face. She flushed, back against the book shelf. "Well you came at me first."

"I like to tease," he pulled away. Niall looked Nora up and down once before grinning. "Is that your boyfriends shirt?"

Nora looked down at the worn out stones t-shirt she was wearing and rolled her eyes. "It's _my_ t-shirt."

"You like the stones?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes I do," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there a problem with my taste in music?"

"No i've the same one," he laughed. "I love the Roolong Stones."

"Oh," she chuckled, straightening up. She softened a bit. "Me too. My favorite album is _Sticky Fingers_."

"No way," Niall shook his head. "The best album is by far _Exile on Main Street_."

"As if!" Nora cried. " _Sticky Fingers_ made rock and roll you moron. Without it, rock culture would never be the same. I mean you want to talk about one of the most influential albums of all time, _Sticky Fingers_ is it."

"Exile is literally the best album to exist for that matter," Niall rolled his eyes. "It's upbeat and euphoric. Basically the new wave rock and you just can't accept the defeat."

"Defeat!" Nora cried. " _hardly_!"

Niall smiled. he watched Nora for a moment and took a step back. "You're probably the coolest girl I've ever met."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Um thanks?"

"You're a bit of nerd but you've got a sick taste in music," Niall told her. "harry's a lucky lad."

Nora rolled her eyes but a smile came through. Niall walked away leaving Nora equally as irritated yet semi pleases as before.

Nora didn't check out the government book. She didn't make flash cards and she didn't rewrite her notes. What Nora did do was go home and debate what was actually the best rolling stones album. Suddenly _Exile on Mainstreet_ seemed like a close first.

 

  
Niall lit a cigarette and leaned back against the wall. Harry drug them all to Nora's impromptu dance practice saying that they needed some honest opinions on it.

It was some sort of ballet routine that Niall didn't quite get. it was elegant, he'd give them that. it didn't scream rock and roll like Nora usually did. Niall sat with furrowed eyebrows as he watched. He nodded along. The music was catchy.

Nora stole the stage, that was very clear. She was the best dancer by far. Liam and her battled nearly the whole time finally coming together near the end. It was time for the big leap that Harry warned them about.

Harry braced himself on Niall's knee as Nora made the soaring leap. Through no fault of her own, Nora tumbled downwards right through Liam's arms.

The whole room gasped. Niall sat up. Nora lied there for a moment. Liam looked smug. Suddenly, Niall shocked them all and stood up, rushing to her side. "Are you okay, darling?" Niall asked.

Eleanora sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand with a hint of annoyance. "I'm not your darling."

Niall chuckled, "I know you're not. you scared us, though."

Nora allowed Niall to help her up. Liam uncrossed his arms. "Do you want to try it again?"

"No I don't want to try it again," Nora spat. "Drop me one more time, Payne or you'll have hell to pay, do you understand me?"

"What are you gonna do? Cry to Madame Justine?" Liam scoffed.

"No I'll head straight to the athletics board where your mum can't protect you," she seethed. Nora took a step forward. "and someone more worthy will be right in to take your place. You're pathetic, Liam Payne. Does it make you feel good to drop me? To see me hit the floor like that? A real testosterone booster, innit?"

"Oh come off it," Liam scoffed weakly, turning away. "That's what you're telling everyone? I'm dropping you on purpose?"

"That's clearly what it is!" Nora cried. "Up until last week you could hold me just fine and since I turned you down you're gonna be a dick about it. Do you want me out, is that it?" she asked angrily. "because this is my dance, not yours, do you understand me?"

"What is going on here?!" a voice bellowed from behind them. It was Madame Justine. She was the baddest women to walk the campus.

"Nothing," Eleanora brushed past Liam. "Just an extra practice. I was just leaving."

"Who are these boys and why are they in my studio?" Justine asked, looking down at the lot of boys. "Street shoes are not permitted in here."

"They're my friends, Madame," Nora told her. "They're leaving as well. They had some interesting tips on how to improve my footwork what with football and all."

"That's very... innovative," Justine nodded in appreciation. "And props to you for working over time, Ms. Ross. I admire that in a dancer."

"Thank you," Nora smiled, half heartedly. She shouldered her bag and headed for the door.

Niall caught up to her quickly, wrapping an arm around her wrist. "What just happened?"

"Nothing," Nora replied, pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"Liam's a prick," Niall shook his head. "He's immature. how'd he make the dance anyways?"

"His mum is Madame Justine's cousin. Nepotism at its very worst," Nora shook her head. She looked at her phone and turned away. "I've to go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Niall asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," she pulled away abruptly. "This is weird. Go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you," he chuckled.

"Well go back to acting like you do," Nora chuckled tiredly.

Niall took the opportunity to check her out again. She looked so fit in those leggings. She was sweaty and her hair was sticking up a bit but god he wanted to kiss her.

"If that's what you want," Niall chuckled. "I'm sure Harry would hate it if we got along."

"He would," Nora nodded. "see you later, moron."

"bye darling," Niall grinned. Nora walked away shaking her head. Niall was spiraling down fast and the only thing he could see were her big brown eyes narrowed at him.

 

 

It was inevitable that the two groups would at some point intertwine. At the monthly mixer, Harry pulled Nora into the middle of the room and soon enough everyone piled in next to them dancing along to the top forties like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Somehow Nora was tangled between Harry and Louis and Zayn and all of her friends and well... the rest is history.  
  
The group meshed so well together and it helped how easily Louis and Harry got on especially in large groups. Nora tried to stay away from Niall because naturally he was attractive and he gave her some attention and it wasn't hard to develop feelings for him. Nora didn't want feelings for him. He was messed up and lazy and everything that Nora wasn't.

When the group got together one friday night in Harry's room naturally, they had to play spin the bottle. Nora was uneasy as she leaned in to spin the bottle. She looked around at the group of them and breathed out a nervous laugh. She spun it and sat back.

The bottle spun and spun and spun and... Zayn. Nora laughed as everyone whooped and hollered. Zayn leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as if to ask do you wanna?

Nora leaned in and let Zayn snog her. There was teeth and tongue and lots of slobber. She was flushed when she finally pulled away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed again.

"This game is dumb," Niall stood up. "It's rigged anyways. Zayn's kissed like everyone five times."

"Don't be so bitter," Louis rolled his eyes. "Stay and play."

"I need a smoke," Niall grunted as he walked out the door.

"Niall likes you, Nora ," Louis blurted out.

"Louis!" Zayn shouted, shoving him. "Stop."

"I knew it!" harry cheered. "Nora likes him too!"

Nora blushed like mad, sitting up. "Lads..."

"Niall's a player," Her friend, Leigh Anne piped in. "He'll play you, El. Don't fuck with him."

"I'm not- I can- I can mess with whoever I very well please," Nora huffed, arms crossed over her chest. "And Niall doesn't like me. He lusts me. It's different."

The door opened abruptly causing all of them to silence. Niall raised an eyebrow, looking around all of them. "I forgot a lighter."

"I have one," Eleanora stood up. "I'll join you."

Eleanora lit Niall cigarette as they sat on the dorms front step. Niall took a long and slow drag, leaning back.

"That was some kiss, then," Niall commented.

"Zayn kisses like a dog," Nor chuckled. "All slobbery and gross."

"You don't like zayn?" Niall asked.

"No why?" she mused.

"Everyone likes zayn," Niall chucked dryly.

"Zayn's attractive but he's really quiet and he treats girls like shite," Nora told him with a shrug "So if you're insinuating that I have feelings for him based on sole attraction, i don't. I'm not like that, you arse."

"Well you looked pretty hot when you pulled away," Niall shrugged. he watched Nora with an unimpressed and skeptical expression on his face.

"I was blushing because everyone was watching. I was embarrassed not turned on," Nora rolled her eyes. "there's a difference you know?"

"Yeah but-"

"What's it matter, anyways?" Nora asked, cutting him of. "If I had feelings for Zayn? What would it matter?"

"What would it matter?" Niall asked.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" She asked.

"Well everyone knows you're mine, Nora," Niall looked over at her. "You can try and fight it all you want but you want me back. You want to kiss me. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's very presumptuous of you," She raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's true," Niall turned to face her. "But i won't kiss you."

"And why is that?" Nora asked. she couldn't help but feel a little amused at his childish behavior.

"Because you have to beg for me," Niall breathed out. Their noses brushed and Nora felt her knees go a little weak. Niall brushed his lips against hers ano pulled away. He smirked as his point was proven. He put the cigarette back to his mouth and took a breath.  _Nora wanted him_. 

Nora composed herself after a moment. Niall saw. She pulled the cigarette from between his lips and tossed it on the ground. She stepped on it and stared up him with searing eyes.

"I don't beg," she told him, standing up. "And your cockiness is a turn off."

"Go to the fall formal with me," he said, reaching for her wrist.

"No," she pulled her hand away. "I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, with me," he nodded.

"No with Harry," Nora insisted.

"I'll pick you up around six. we're taking photos in the court yard with the lot," he told her.

"I'm not going with you," she argued, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes you are," he grinned. "It's all sorted out, actually. Every one of your friends has a date besides me, of course. You're stuck and i'm willing to pay."

Nora clenched her jaw and looked away. she sighed. "fine but I'm not happy about it."

His grin was something that she hated. With a passion. It was sickening and cocky and everything that irked Nora. She wanted to wipe it off of his face. Or maybe kiss it off. She couldn't really tell what with the way he was always looking at her. it was distracting and intimidating.

When Nora told harry the news he was all too smug about it. He was not surprised and a little too excited. He planned the whole thing, she could tell.

When dress shopping came around, Nora was too annoyed to even think straight. Leigh Anne was going with Zayn. Harry was going stag and louis was going with Danielle and Ed was going with Taylor.

"This is so annoying," Nora grumbled, holding a dress up in the mirror.

"Quit whining," Leigh Anne laughed. She was checking herself out in a dress in he mirror. "Niall's hot. You're hot. You'll look amazing and have loads of fun. We're not going as dates, remember? We're going as friends."

"Yeah well your friend date isn't cornering you in libraries and flirting mercilessly," Nora grumbled.

"Well flirt back," Danielle giggled, adjusting Leigh Anne's dress. "It'll do you some good to get a good snog."

"I don't need a snog," Nora huffed. "What I _need_ is for Niall to find a new girl."

"Send him my way," Daniella laughed. Leigh Anne nodded in agreement. " _please_."

Nora held up the dress and tossed it back on the rack. "This is hopeless."

"Everything looks great on you," Leigh Anne encouraged through she was still checking herself out in the mirror.

Nora sighed to herself and pulled out her phone. She had a text from Niall.

 

and Nora could just picture his sickening smile. She felt angry all over again. Nora shoved her phone into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. _Yes_ , she'd sulk the rest of the time they shopped because she was a child and was not happy with the arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! xo


End file.
